Elizabeth's Forest
I always thought that hell was just a mythical place, created by religious people to control the masses with fear, but I was recently proven wrong. Hell leaves our imagination and turns into reality once the evil of this world exceeds our belief that we can conquer it. In order to help you better understand what I am on about, I'll go back to where it all started: Me and a few friends of mine, Jack, Maria and Andrew, were on a vacation in Germany, so we decided to drive over to the Teutoburg forest, you know, the site of the famous battle between Germans and Romans. Well, while were heading there, I fell asleep and had a weird dream. I was in a huge white hall, all alone, and then, suddenly, a feminine figure started pacing at me. When she was close enough to distinguish, I realized it was a beautiful girl with almost hypnotizing eyes. She put her hand on my shoulder and said in a boastful, yet quiet, tone, "Leave or I'll kill you!" I woke up, breathing heavily. Andrew who was driving noticed this and asked me, "What happened, man, you look like you've seen a ghost?" I replied, "It’s nothing, don’t worry, it’s just a dream." Jack laughed and said, "What now, the open nature gives you nightmares?” I told him to shut his trap and Maria calmed us both down. The rest of the way seemed normal for the most part. I was trying to figure out what the dream meant, but I just couldn't think of anything reasonable so I decided to forget it. About an hour later, we arrived at the planned campsite. We set up the camp and everything went by fine. That is, until the sun set. During the dark hours, I started feeling like something was watching me, but whenever I looked around, there was no living thing around, nothing. It’s like the whole forest was dead. I disregarded my instincts and convinced myself that it was all right to feel like I was being watched in a forest - after all, it was full of animals, and perhaps other people. During the night, I felt uneasy, so I had hard time falling asleep, but when I did fall asleep, the dream reoccurred. This time, however, the scenery of the dream was that same forest we were staying in, I woke up early and looked around a bit, it seemed like a normal forest to me, back then... Later, the guys woke up as well and said we should have a walk, and so we did. We walked about five minutes and then we saw a Roman skeleton hung up from the tree, it was so shocking that Jack threw up. I jokingly said, "Who's the scardy cat now, huh?" Andrew immediately replied, "Dude, it’s not funny, this is really freaky.." Then it suddenly struck me: I was here earlier and there was no skeleton here. "Fuck!" I said. Andrew asked, "What?" "I was here earlier and there was no corpse," I answered. Jack washed his face and said, "I don’t like this, let’s go back." Before we could agree, his eyes widened with fear and he said, "We left Maria there". I've never seen him so scared of something. We rushed back to the tent. When we finally got there, we found Maria sitting with another girl - I recognized her but I didn’t really know whom she was, that is, we reached our tent. The girls stood up and that new girl shook my hand and said, "Hi, I'm Elizabeth, nice to finally meet you." "Finally?" I asked, and when I looked into her eyes, I realized she was the girl from my dreams. At that moment my mind went off because of a sudden and terrible headache, I passed out. When I woke up, I was in the middle of the forest with Andrew, I asked him, "Wha, what happened?" He looked really terrified when he answered, "That girl.. She isn't human.. she’s a monster! She kkkk killed them..." The obvious hit me; she somehow got into my head and warned me. I took one deep breath and said, "Andy, we've to get out of this goddamn forest." He nodded his head and we started running towards the car. As we were running, I hit something hung from a tree, the impact knocked me off my feet. I looked up and I saw Jack hung up from his spine and his guts were lying around on the floor. I started hyperventilating and heard Andrew scream. I looked behind and I saw Maria's dismantled body pinned to another tree - piece by piece, I ran towards Andrew grabbed him by the shirt and said, "Snap out of it, we've to run!" And then we heard that girl's voice calling, "Don’t be so rush boys.. The fun has just begun!" Andrew lost it. He grabbed a huge rock from underneath our feet and said, "Alright I’m done playing games, you're dead bitch." I tried stopping him by grapping his arm, but he just pushed me aside and rushed into the woods, a moment later, his head flew at me. The sight of my friend's decapitated head almost made me shit myself and I started running, I reached the car safely. Shaken, I got into the car and barely switched the key - then I saw that short girl, with sleepy brown eyes and a diabolical seductive smile, she infuriated me so badly I just pushed on the gas pedal as hard as I could. The car definitely hit her, but as it did, she just somehow turned into a flock of crows that flew around it. Well, I'm sharing this information with you, my readers, so that if, by any chance, you stumble across a short girl with sleepy brown eyes and a seductive smile named Elizabeth, know you should ruuuuuuu +654';lkjhgfdsaZXCVBRPTIOOPRTIORITOPREITKJFGKLJFGKLJFGG Well seems like Tommy is having some technical problems over here, so I'll finish this page of his blog. Thank you all for reading! :) <3 With love from Vienna :) Elizabeth... Category:Beings Category:BloodySpghetti Category:Dismemberment Category:Places